Darkness
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Since I can't come back to life Claire, you are going to be the one to do all my dirty work. Even if it means i kill you in the progress which would be nice so I don't need to keep watching you kiss my brothers face every time. So you are going to pick up that necklace and let me control you or I'll kill Shane and the WHOLE Glass house gang. Your choice Claire. Choose Wisely.
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is my second Morganville Vampires Fanfiction and in my last one i had Aylssa and Claire as best friends but in this one they hate each other. Well Aylssa hates Claire and yeah you guys can wait and see.**

**So hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks Skye**

**xoxox**

As the sun rises in Dusty Morganville Texas, Claire is woken by a blinding headache. As she sat up her whole world went spinning. She shut her eyes tight for a couple of seconds and re opened them and her vision came back. She slowly got up and went over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible just like how she felt. She had big black bags under her eyes and her face really pale. As she washed her face, she knew she had to go downstairs soon and face everyone. As she went downstairs she saw Eve, Micheal and Shane sitting down at the table with cups of coffee in their hands talking happily. As Claire was about to round the corner she was gonna head back upstairs until Eve noticed her.

"Hey CB do you want some coffee?" Eve asked.

"Um... I'm OK." Claire said as she made quick work to go into the kitchen before anyone noticed her appearance.

"You OK Claire?" Asked Micheal.

"Yeah i'm fine just tired."

"You don't look too good Claire, are you sure you're OK?"

"I'M FINE!" Yelled Claire startling everyone. Claire calmed down a bit and was taken back by her outburst.

"Guys i am so sorry i didn't mean it to come out like that, i am so sorry." Claire said starting to back away from everyone.

"Claire, you're not OK, tell us whats wrong we can help you." Said Micheal.

"I'm fine guys i..."

"Claire." Shane said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You are not OK. You have heavy bags under your eyes and is pale as a ghost. Somethings also troubling you and we want to help you as well. OK?" Shane gently placed his hand under her chin to lift her head up to meet his eyes and she nodded softly and Shane leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, how about you go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep for a couple of hours, and i'll come up there in a minute and join you. OK?"

"OK." Claire said and started walking back up to her room. When she got there, she shut the door and leaned against it with her head back on the door as she closed her eyes.

"Hello Claire." Said a voice. Claire quickly opened her eyes and saw someone sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She had light brown hair and was wearing a short navy blue dress with short sleeves. She had black ballet flats on with an ankle bracelet on. Claire took all her features in and she couldn't have looked older than around 12 years. There was something familiar about this girl that Claire knew but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you?" Asked Claire.

"Oh my god and i thought you were a smart girl Miss Claire Danvers." Claire took in what she said and finally found what she was missing.

"Aylssa."

"The one and only."

"But you're dead!"

"Well technically i am but my spirit still holds its place."

"What do you want?"

"Oh my Claire, always to the point aren't you. Well if you must know, I've come to give you a message."

"And that message might be?"

"Your days will never be the same, as death and blood will be over your own hands. Once you are taken all your purity will dissolve into complete and utter darkness. Once you touch it, you will never be yourself again Claire Danvers."

"What does that mean?"

"Perhaps i'll show." Aylssa disappeared and the room went pitch black.

_Everything was swirling around her room until she came into a street. It was Lot Street outside their house. She was watching the house and how quiet it was. Then Micheal got thrown out the window followed by Shane. A girl with dark clothes on came out through the door and threw something at them that missed. The Glass House Gang were fighting this girl. She had her hair out straight with black eyes that were done with eyeliner and a lightly tanned face. Her clothes fitted her perfectly showing off her curves. As Claire watch her friends fight, she didn't see herself. As she got closer, the girl did one final attack killing Micheal, Eve and Shane who were lying on the ground in their own blood. As she came face to face with this girl, she couldn't believe who it was. The girl who was surrounded by complete darkness and sorrow who didn't care about others. It was Claire. "Welcome to your future Claire." She said with a smile as she threw a knife straight into Shane's chest killing him. _

Claire screamed bloody murder as she came back into her room. _'That couldn't have been me. I can't do that._' Claire thought as hot tears started falling down her cheeks. Suddenly her door barged with Shane and Micheal with weapons in their hand looking for the attacker. Once Shane saw Claire crying her eyes out, he quickly dropped the stake and pulled her into a tight hug. He started stroking her hair and telling her smoothing words. Once she started calming down, he pulled apart a bit and cupped her face looking into her tearful eyes.

"Claire, can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"I...I...I saw... I saw you..."

"Saw what, Claire, you can tell me." Just then Claire saw Alyssa show up behind Shane with a bitchy smile. Claire's eyes widened and Shane turned around and saw nothing there. "

Claire, what did you see?" Claire started feeling light headed and the pain in her head was becoming more intense. Just before Claire collapsed, she said one word that Micheal and Shane couldn't believe.

"Aylssa."


	2. Terror

Shane POV

After Claire went upstairs we all stayed quiet until we heard her door click. "

What do you thinks wrong with Claire?" Asked Eve concerned.

"I don't know, she's been reckless in bed the past couple of nights like something is terrorizing her."

"Has anything out of the ordinary happen when you're with her Shane?" Asked Micheal.

"No she just gets paler and paler each day. I'm starting to get worried about her man. She hasn't been like this ever." I said starting to get really worried about my Claire.

"I know man i..." Micheal was interrupted by a scream of someone being murdered. Shane and Micheal sprinted up the stairs and knocked the door almost of it's hinges and saw Claire standing there screaming. Shane quickly dropped his stake and ran over to her and wrapped her up into his

"Claire, Claire it's OK you're safe. You're OK." Shane held her until her sobs started slowing down. He gently pulled away from her and cupped her cheeks lifting her face up so she was looking into his eyes

"Claire, can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"I...I...I saw... I saw you..."

"Saw what, Claire, you can tell me." Claire was about to tell me what she saw when her eyes widened and she saw something that truly terrified her to death. I started seeing her eyes roll backwards when i went to go steady her, but she blacked out when me and Micheal heard the one word that i truthfully dread.

"Aylssa."

.

.

.

NO ONES POV

"Claire...Claire please wake up. Can you hear me?" Shane asked frantically as he tried to wake Claire up.

"Eve go into the bathroom and get a cold cloth for her." Said Micheal as he went to go pull back the covers on her bed. Eve ran out and straight to the bathroom and came back with the cloth and a glass of water. Shane picked Claire up gently and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. As Shane placed her down, he gently put his hand on her arm and was shocked by how cold she was.

"Micheal, she's freezing." Said Shane as he got into the bed under the covers and wrapped her in his arms trying to warm her up quickly. Micheal went downstairs and got a lukewarm cloth and replaced the cold one with this. Once they got her temperature almost back to normal, they all relaxed and sat on the bed surrounding her.

"How could this happen?" Asked Eve as she turned into Micheal's arms.

"I don't know Eve. She might have caught something at the university or someone is threatening her. I don't know." Said Micheal as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head a couple of times.

"You should be asking why she said my sisters name." Said Shane still looking down at Claire.

"She might have read something or someone told her something about her?" Suggested Eve.

"No she said it like she was terrified of her."

"But why, she never met her before."

"I don't know Eve. No one knows except for Claire who is unconscious and looks almost dead." Said Shane and Eve shut up. After awhile, Micheal took Eve downstairs and left Shane up there waiting for Claire to wake up.


	3. Caught and Messages

**I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone saying how good this is and how original it is and that means a lot so i have finally finished this chapter at 4 am when my brother came home a bit drunk and lets just say that it was the most beautiful moment of my life and hilarious moment. But enough of my brothers life here's chapter 3 **

**~Skye**

_Claire woke up to a black room where she only stood looking around for an exit. _

_"Well look who it is." _

_"What do you want with me Aylssa?" Demanded Claire. _

_"Oh i'm sorry have i made little Claire angry?" Asked Aylssa in a sickly sweet voice. _

_"YES! I am fed up with this. I don't know what you want with me or how you are even here!" _

_"Well lets just say that i am...mmm what's the word? Oh yes board. And you miss Claire is my new game to play." _

_"So you're just messing with me so you can have some entertainment?" _

_"Yeah. But it's very amusing watching my brother worry sickly over you when you kill him in the end." _

_"NO! That's not gonna happen. I will never turn out like that girl!"_

_"Well i am sorry Claire, but, you are that girl. One day you finally face reality and kill your friends who are actually like everyone else in this town." _

_"And what do you know what this town is like? YOU DIED!" _

_"LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT BITCH! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS TOWN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS AND I KNOW THINGS THAT NOT EVEN THE VAMPIRES IN THIS TOWN KNOWS!" _

_"And what would that be?" "That's for you to find out when you turn over to the real you. Sweet dreams Claire." Aylssa said sweetly before vanishing in thin air._

.

.

.

Claire jolted straight up in bed and gasped for breath. Shane quickly reacted and pulled her into his chest calming her down and stroking her hair and reassuring her that she was safe.

"Shhhh, it's OK Claire, it was only a dream." After a couple of minutes Claire finally calmed down and slouched into Shane's chest.

"You OK?" He asked gently while he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"No. No i'm not OK. I feel terrible and weak."

" Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Claire, eat a little of something, please. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"OK, i'll have a sandwich or a cracker."

"OK, come on, lets take you downstairs." Shane said as he wrapped a blanket around her and carried her bridal style down the stairs and into the lounge room. But when they turned the corner they did not want to see what was happening.

"Guys, little kid right here who doesn't need to see the adults going at it like dogs." Said Shane as he went behind the wall so they couldn't look into the lounge room. Claire was confused by what Shane said but when she heard clothing being put on and belts doing up she realized then and there what they were doing. A couple of seconds passed when Eve came round the corner fast with her hair disheveled and her button up shirt not buttoned up properly.

"Hey CB how you feeling?" Asked Eve trying to act normal.

"Hey Eve what were you doing?" Asked Claire and Eve went bright red.

"Ah you know just doing a few jobs around the house." Claire and Shane were trying really hard to stifle their laughter but failed badly.

"OK who wants coffee? Coffee sounds really good right now doesn't it?" Said Eve rushing past Shane and Claire and into the kitchen turning on the kettle. Micheal just stood there awkwardly starring and Shane who had a massive goofy smile on his face.

"So... How are you feeling Claire?" Asked Micheal changing the topic. "

I'm OK. Tired and weak but OK." She said as Shane moved her into the living room and was about to place her down on the counch when Shane straightened up and starred at Micheal. And as seriously as Shane could speak asked Micheal,

"Where did you and Eve roll in the hay?"

"Really Shane 'Roll in the hay'? Is that the best thing to come up with?"

"OK would you rather me say pow-chic-a-wa-wa, bang, screw, knock-up, watcha gonna do wit all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk, fa-shizzle my nizzle, friction in the sheets. Do you want me to go on here Micheal cause i can go on for hours." Said Shane seriously. Claire on the other hand tried really hard to stifle her laughter but failed when she saw the embarrassing look on Micheal's face and she just lost it. Claire started laughing in Shane's arms and couldn't stop. Micheal finally cleared his throat and with a very red face said,

"On the love seat." Then left the room in a hurry. Shane joined in with the laughing and gently put Claire down on the couch. Once their laughing died down Shane kneel down beside Claire's head and gently put some of her hair behind her ear.

"You feeling OK?" He asked with a soft genuine smile.

"Yeah i'm doing OK. You?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah coffee sounds good." Shane nodded and kissed Claire on the forehead before wondering into the kitchen to get her some. Once Shane left the room she looked up to the ceiling that was directly where Amelie's secret room was. While Claire waited for Shane she thought she heard something falling down upstairs and put it off when she heard Shane screaming.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Claire tried to stifle her laugh and started listening to the lecture that Shane was giving Eve and Micheal. Once she heard enough, she tuned out and decided to get up and get a book upstairs. She carefully got to her feet and started climbing the stairs. Once she got up to her room and grabbed '_How To Kill A Mockingbird'_, she started coming back downstairs when she noticed Amelie's room door opened. Confused, Claire started walking towards it and gently opened it all the way and walked in. She looked around the room and saw everything in place and the portals weren't working so no one should have come through there. As she finished looking around she saw a bronze locket with a engraving that looked like a rune. As she got closer to it she saw that it was very old and probably was owned by rich powerful people. As Claire was about to pick it up she was interrupted by a gust of wind passing her. When Claire turned around she jumped back with terror in her eyes when she saw the person haunting her life.

"Hello Claire, have you come to play a game with me?" She asked with a sweet bitchy smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want from me?" Claire asked backing away slowly.

"Oh Claire, that's easy. Since i am dead and the town practically worships you, you are going to do my dirty work."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you see that's actual quiet easy what your gonna do."

"Tell me Aylssa, what game do you want me to play!?" Demanded Claire as she was now backed into a wall. Aylssa started walking closer and closer until she was right in Claire's face.

"The game you play will be your decision, but only the future can tell what you do."

"What does that mean?"

"Well Claire this is actually really simple, but you know all those dreams that you have? How terrified are you of them?"

"Scarred to death, why?"

"Well Claire, get ready to face reality cause in this game, all these dreams come true." Aylssa said with a smile and disappeared. But before Claire could leave she heard Aylssa giving her a final message.

"Meet me back here if you value your friends lifes. Cause if your not here by midnight, well, lets just say one of your friends won't make it to see the sun rise."


	4. Que Sera

**Sorry that i haven't posted anything on this for a while ive been on holidays! HECK YEAH**

**Anyway heres a short chapter but i promise to write a longer one of the next chapter**

**I also want to send my condolences to Ariana Grande. I've been a fan of Victorious and her grandpa died. So Ariana be strong and keep your head up high and smile cause my grandpa died last year and his last words to me were to smile and laugh after he was gone. So if your an Ariana Grande fan or a 'Cat' fan for Victorious and have a twitter account just please support her though this tough time. Thanks**

**Now heres chapter 4 **

Claire sat nervously on her bed waiting for the clock to reach five minutes before midnight when she had to go upstairs and meet Aylssa.

'What is she gonna do to me? Will i ever see Shane again' Wondered Claire as she started walking out her room and up to the secret room. As she unlocked it, she started walking in and saw her sitting there looking board.

"So you came. How unfortunate for you."

"What do you want me to do Aylssa, i'm not gonna be a pawn in your stupid games."

"Well aren't you brave. How sad for you once i'm done here."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Yelled Claire as she started getting frustrated with Aylssa. Aylssa smirked then disappeared and reappeared next to Claire with the locket.

"It's pretty simple Claire you just have to agree and we're all set." She said clamping her hands together.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh it's easy, just place this locket around your neck say some words and then it's all set."

"What happens after?"

"Oh Claire, where's the fun in telling you my master plan if i tell you."

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN AYLSSA!"

"We become one."

"Why?"

"Because i want revenge on this town for what they did to me. And who else but the innocent new comer Claire."

"Aylssa you died from an accident. No one killed you."

"Rethink that Claire. You might be new here and think you know everything about this town just because you made a contract to Amilie but there are secrets in this town that only the monsters know. So are you gonna do it or not. Or should i ask Shane, cause he would d anything for his little sister."

"NO! Leave Shane out of this. I'll...I'll do it." Aylssa smiled and hold her hand out with the locket in it and Claire grabbed it and placed around her neck.

"Dé la vuelta hacia el otro lado y cambiar de lugar con esta alma" Aylssa said before she Claire started feeling like something was forcing itself into her. She saw all of Aylssa's last memories flooding into her head causing her to groan out in pain. She saw Aylssa and Shane playing together when she was only four. Her shopping with her friends. And then the fire and Claire could literally feel herself burning from the flames. Once the memory finished Claire felt a force knocking her over but not off the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and turned black. Once she blinked her eyes came back to normal except she was Claire anymore.

"I'm back Bitch's."


End file.
